


america's best kept secrets

by chatona



Series: presidency 'verse [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could literally rule the world if I wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	america's best kept secrets

“You want to _what_?” Tony got up, pacing the room in measured strides – each one as long as the next, his posture tense and rigid. He could have been military, Gibbs thought, if not for the hair falling into his eyes and over his ears and the tailored suit that cleverly concealed the gun he carried.

“You heard me,” Gibbs said, leaning back in his chair and enjoying the hum of the air plane underneath him. Air Force One didn’t resemble the cargo rides of his time in the service at all, but the power of the aircraft remained the same.

“You’re mad,” Tony uttered, running both his hands through his hair, leaving it to stick up at weird angles. It was both hilarious and endearing. “I thought you were the reasonable one in this relationship, Jethro!”

Tony stopped pacing, perching down on the brink of the table, one of his legs brushing Gibbs’. “It’s political suidice! I know you’re a democrat and your party is in favour of same-sex marriages and stuff, but America as a whole is just not that tolerant of gay relationships. Especially not when it involves their president!”

“Tony,” Gibbs shook his head, putting one hand on Tony’s leg, his thumb rubbing little circles just above Tony’s knee. “I’m already president of the United States. How could I possibly commit political suicide? I could literally rule the world if I wanted to. I’d say I can come out if I want to, don’t you think?”

“’s not the same thing, Gibbs. The people, they love you. You’re some kind of hero and you’re actually changing stuff – you’re changing America. God, I hate politics and you know it, but you’re the best thing to have happened to the USA in a long time. Don’t destroy that.”

Tony looked down and away, biting his lower lip and worrying it between his teeth. “It’s not worth it, Jeth.”

Gibbs lifted a hand, taking hold of Tony’s chin and forcing him to look at Gibbs. “Hey,” he said quietly, “it’s okay. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

He stood up, leaned forward. “You are worth it to me, though,” he whispered, his forehead resting against Tony’s, and then he kissed him.

Tony practically melted into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Gibbs’ waist and he opened up under Gibbs’ mouth, the tension leaving his shoulders.

“We could start slow,” Tony uttered. “Maybe tell Kate we’re together. We don’t have to come out to all of America – hell, all of the world – at once, do we?”

“I don’t get why my sexuality matters at all to them,” Gibbs growled, but he dropped the topic in favour of making out with Tony and they didn’t bring it up again until much later.


End file.
